


Calma Entre Tormenta

by CamiWriter86000



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Friendshipp, Love, Relax - Freeform, stories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: Un ambiente de paz es lo único que se necesita para que florezcan emociones al compás del verde pasto.





	Calma Entre Tormenta

Había encontrado en aquellos jardines sintéticos más paz de la que se pudo imaginar. Sin lugar a dudas, era uno de esos pocos lugares donde su entrada no era cuestionada ni interrogada, como lo era incluso en su propia habitación.

Le gustaba sentarse en el pasto y acariciar con la yema de sus dedos las pequeñas flores a su alrededor. Muy en el fondo ella se sentía como si estuviera invadiendo aquel espacio personal, pero Saru le había asegurado que no tenía ningún problema en que pasara el tiempo allí, brindándole un pequeño refugio en el cual calmar su mente, luego de tantos acontecimientos.

Michael también se sentía cómoda con el kelpiano. Era el individuo que más la conocía en aquella nave, era en quien más confiaba y le gustaba recostarse sobre su hombro, escuchando anécdotas de su vida en Kaminar.

Rió una vez más, imaginándose a un pequeño Saru, corriendo despavorido entre la maleza y llamando a su madre, debido a que algún ruido en la oscuridad le había asustado.

\- Mi padre solía exaltarse al saber que había estado recorriendo la selva yo solo - le comentó, con una pequeña sonrisa - Decía que algún día llegaría un Ba'ul a devorarme si continuaba siendo imprudente.

\- Así que esas son las historias con las que los padres Kelpianos atormentan a sus hijos antes de dormir - señaló Burnham, aún acurrucada contra el hombro del alien. - Mi madre usaba la historia del "Coco" y cosas por el estilo.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó curioso.

\- Nada, nada... - se rió ligeramente, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al recordar el enigmático paradero de su mamá. - Continúa.

\- Cuando llegaba a casa, Siranna me abrazaba como si no me hubiera visto en décadas. Recuerdo que de joven, siempre tuve esa... Curiosidad, que mi padre alegaba sería mi perdición.

\- Tu curiosidad te salvó de un destino trágico.

\- Y ayudó a los míos a salir de él, también. - Los ojos azules se toparon con la cálida mirada de Burnham - Y también gracias a ti, Michael. - Saru, cuidadosamente, acunó una de las manos de la morena entre las suyas - Tú me diste la fuerza para pelear por una vida sin miedo.

Ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras seguían hablando con una tranquilidad de la cual pocas veces gozaban. Recostados sobre el suave y perfumado pasto, ambos quedaron dormidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño Drabble de uno de mis placeres culposos ^^ Está ubicado en cualquier espacio de la segunda temporada, luego de que Saru pierda sus ganglios :3
> 
> ¿Merece, este Drabble, algún comentario?


End file.
